Martial Artist Detective
by Grimm48
Summary: Summary: Kenichi and his father Shio Sakaki have traveled the world training him in different Martial arts while his father competed against strong oponents until he receives an offer to become a Karate Tutor at a renowned Martial arts academy. Kenichi gets send to stay in Tokio and meets the detective boys through his new neighbor Professor Agase. Pairing: KenichixAi


Martial Artist Detective

Summary: Kenichi and his father Shio Sakaki have traveled the world training him in different Martial arts while his father competed against strong oponents until he receives an offer to become a Karate Tutor at a renowned Martial arts academy. Kenichi gets send to stay in Tokio and meets the detective boys through his new neighbor Professor Agase.

Pairing: Kenichi x Ai/ Shiho Miyano

Disclaimer: I Don't own Kenichi the mightiest disciple or Detective Conan

AN: I changed the ages of Kenichi to 12 and Shiho to 16 turned 7 so the pairing wont turn out all that weird ( I hope)

Kenichi will basically be as strong as at the end of the manga in terms of technique and in terms of power maybe slightly below Makoto's level (so still extraordinary since Makoto can smash boulders but not as ridiculous as in hsdk where they throw tanks around ^^) He is about as tall as shoulder height of the adults.

Sakaki will be basically a powerhouse but I don't intend to have him appear much.

Fic starts with episode 136 (The old blue castle investigation)

|Agases house 6 AM|

As Professor Agase is packing his car for the camping trip he's taking the detective boys to he gets an idea.

"Ai, what do you think, should we invite our new neighbor? You know the boy who lives in Shinichi's old place?" Hiroshi Agase asks her.

"I don't see why but if you want to." Ai replies disinterested.

"Alight, Come on then Ai we'll invite him together." Agase decides, goes over to the front door of Shinichi's house and rings the bell.

A minute or so later a sweating and shirtless Kenichi opens the door asking them "Can I help you?"

"We're your neighbors and old friends of the Kudo's and since they asked me to check in on you every now and then I wanted to invite you to come with us and our friends to a camping trip." Agase informs him while Ai is silently taking in Kenichi's well build physique. She may look young, but she still has the mindset of a 16-year-old.

"Camping? Well I could use the change in scenery, but since your friends are coming along don't you think it might be awkward since I'm about 4 years older than them?" Kenichi asks him, having to look up slightly at the large man whom his father told him is an old acquaintance of him.

"Ah they are a very happy bunch and will probably be OK with it, but let's ask them when they arrive." Agase tells him.

"OK, I'll pack a bag in case I can come, Oh and I don't think we've met before, I'm Kenichi Sakaki." Kenichi replies and then turns to Ai with a smile, who's still standing next to the Professor with a bored expression.

"Ai Haibara, nice to meet you." Ai replies and goes back over to the car to continue packing.

"Don't mind her, she's a little shy." Agase tells him chuckling before he joins Ai in packing up for the camping trip.

|7.30 AM|

Kenichi is with Professor Agase, Ai, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi in the Professors house, waiting for Conan to arrive.

He already has introduced himself to the others and they agreed that he can join them on the camping trip and announced that they are the Detective Boys.

Conan arrives, walking into Agase's living room.

"I'm here. Huh? Who's he?" Conan announces himself, looking at Kenichi confused and getting a pang of Deja-vu.

"Hi, I'm Kenichi. I'm the Professors new neighbor." Kenichi introduces himself to the last member of the group.

"New neighbor? But the only place around here is Shinichi nii-sans place." Conan replies confused.

"Yeah I'm staying there since my father is busy teaching at Karate academy's halfway around the world and he decided that I should also experience a normal school life." Kenichi says.

"So your father knows the Kudos?" Conan asks.

"Yeah apparently he taught them a bit of martial arts and Mr. Kudo asks him about some martial arts related questions for his book every now and then apparently." Kenichi tells him.

"Ah I see, so I guess since you're here your joining us on the camping trip?" Conan asks.

"Yeah Professor Agase invited me." Kenichi tells him.

"OK then, its gotta be tight in the car then." Conan says as everyone leaves the house to get in the car for the camping trip.

"So who sits where?" Mitsuhiko asks.

"I think it's best if Genta rides in front with me and everyone else goes in the back." Agase decides.

|As they arrive at the camping spot|

During the ride the detective boys asked Kenichi about himself and he told them that he's living alone, officially under Agase's supervision, which was news to the Professor. And that he's very skilled in Martial arts, having been trained in various martial art stiles and continues to practice them daily. Interested by the martial arts part the kids ask him to show them some moves sometime, to which he agrees and then introduce themselves in more detail, with the exception of Ai, who's sitting next to Kenichi and only tells him her name and age.

After Professor Agase parks the car everyone gets out of the vehicle and he looks around saying "lovely scenery." Having picked a spot near a river and surrounded by a forest.

"Hey hurry over here." Genta shouts excitedly, observing the river and Ayumi and Mitsuhiko join him while Ai and Conan stay behind at the car with Agase and Kenichi who wants to help the Professor with their equipment.

"Why are we camping in the cold again?" Conan asks bored.

"Look at those children full of spirit." Ai says calmly observing their 3 friends.

"Agase can you get the tent out for us?" Conan requests.

"Hmm, tent… !" Agase says rummaging through their luggage.

"What's wrong Professor? Don't tell me you were careless enough to forget the tent." Conan asks.

"Actually I forgot it." Agase replies disappointed.

"Do we need a tent? My dad and I used to camp without anything in way colder surroundings." Kenichi asks them.

"Well that might be the case for you but none of us are really what you'd call outdoorsy or sports aces." Agase tells him.

"Hmm I see."

"By the way Kenichi who did you say was your dad again?" Ai asks him.

"Oh he's Shio Sakaki, he's quite famous as one of the best if not the best Karate fighter." Kenichi tells her.

'Shio Sakaki, hmm where did I hear that again? Wait don't tell me he's…' Ai thinks.

"Say did you every stay in Osaka with your dad?" Ai asks him.

"Hmm yeah most recently I think 2 years ago." Kenichi informs her.

'Seriously? I'll have to investigate it but if I'm right his father actually took out a few of the Organizations' men.' Ai thinks.

"Why do you ask?" Kenichi asks having thought the girl didn't like him at all.

"No reason, the name just sounded familiar." Ai brushes of the question.

"Hey, what's so interesting about his dad?" Conan whispers pulling Ai to the side.

"He's had a conflict with the organization before if I'm not mistaken." Ai tells him eyeing Kenichi suspiciously.

"What he's a member of the organization?" Conan asks shocked.

"No, he was supposed to be assassinated for some reason, but the opposite happened he took out some of the organizations members." Ai tells him.

"Do you think he knows about them and maybe even us?" Conan asks her looking toward Kenichi who looks at them confused.

"Do they do that often? Are they dating or something?" Kenichi asks the other three kids who came back after hearing that they don't have a tent.

"No! But yeah they always consult about something and know more than any of us." They tell him.

"Hmm OK, well what do we do now Agase?" Kenichi asks.

"I guess we'll have to turn around, but first let's drive a bit more and enjoy the scenery." Professor Agase tells them and everyone enters the car again, with Genta sitting up front and Conan sitting on the right side of the car next to him Ayumi and in between Ayumi and Kenichi sits Ai.

"Look Ai if you don't like me for some reason that's OK but let's still try to get along as neighbors for the Professor anyways, don't you agree?" Kenichi suggests.

"It's not that I don't like you, I just don't have any particular interest in this camping trip and I'm generally not as jovial as the others." Ai tells him.

'Hmm weird does she have a word of the day subscription or why does she talk more eloquent than the others? Conan does as well now that I think about it. Meh, everyone got their own hobby's I guess.' Kenichi thinks observing the two children.

"I guess we're sleeping in the car tonight. You're lost, right Professor?" Conan asks the older man.

"Ehh that can't be." Ayumi says shocked.

"There has to be a place somewhere nearby, right?" Mistuhiko asks.

"Yeah. Maybe a castle near a lake." Ayumi agrees.

"That's nonsense." Conan tells them.

"Hey maybe it isn't nonsense." Ai tells them looking out of the window, leaning over Kenichi who blushes a bit at the contact since he's never had any friends much less one's of the opposite gender and sees a castle towering over the trees.

'What am I a pervert? She's 3-4 years younger than me even though she behaves like someone older than me. She does smell nice though.' Kenichi scolds himself mentally.

Professor Agase drives them towards the castle and parks his car in front of the fence.

"Amazing it's like a European castle." Mitsuhiko says excitedly, gawking at the building with Ayumi and Genta.

"But why is it in the middle of the forest?" Agase asks.

"It has to belong to someone rich, the owner brought it over from overseas piece by piece." Conan tells him.

"Alight I'm going in." Genta says hopping the fence.

"Hey wait what are you doing?" Agase asks worried and tries to stop him but Genta is already on the other side, where the gardener packs him by his collar and yells "Hey are you trying to break in?"

"No, we aren't intruders." Agase tells him.

"Huh? Who are you?" The gardner asks looking at the group in front of the gate.

AN: chapter is not finished but I wanted to post my progress already to get some preliminary thoughts 😊


End file.
